Awake and Alive -Brothers Series Book 1
by yolo1200
Summary: At first they were awake. They had been for most of the time. They tried to be. But soon they wouldn't be. At least they'd be alive. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya, peeps! I got a NEATO IDEA! Lol. I made a whole series of fan videos about my 2 fave dwarfs! SOW, (speaking of which) my 2 little sisters like to fight over which is better. My 11 year old sister thinks Kili's the best, my 8 year old sister is all about Fili. I CAN'T DECIDE! And trust me, those rascals like to fight over that A LOT.

Kili: we can't help it! You have to pick your favorite!

Fili: it's obvious that she likes me better than you, she's just too polite to say so.

Me:...guys?

Kili: I'm waaaaay hotter than you! Right, yolo?

Me: um, I don't think-

Fili: see? Of COURSE she likes me better!

Me: guys, I luv u both. Don't fight.

Both: aaaaaaw...

BTW, ADBF is being canceled. It was really a spur of the moment type thing. So, I'll be removing that!

Huh, never got to the subject. Anyhoo, I made a series of fanvids that I'll be using to make a book series! Yayayayayay! xD

Chapter 1 - Awake

-FILI-

Awake.

Yep, Fili was definitely that. If anything he was that.

Kili, on the other hand, was curled up in a tight ball, snoring softly. Asleep.

Fili didn't know why he had agreed to help Kili with his stupid plan to keep the nearby orcs away from the company. They had been hunting when they found the orcs camped nearby. They had moved to a cave by this time, but they were still near, and it was only a matter of time before they found and attacked them. So, like any logical dwarf would, Kili got it into his mind that they should make a surprise attack on the orcs. Strangely, and equally logical, Fili agreed.

They had been camped out near the cave all night, and Kili had finally dozed off, whereas Fili was busy eavesdropping on what sounded like an important conversation between the orcs.

He hadn't caught much, but from what he could get out of it, he realized that the orcs had already found out that the company was near, and were planning on attacking the next evening.

This was no good. Fili and Kili absolutely had to attack the next morning, otherwise the orcs would attack the company.

And that could not happen.

-KILI-

Awake.

Kili had tried, he really had, but he didn't realize how boring waiting would be. So, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he still fell into oblivion.

It had been his idea. Sure, he was trying to look out for the company, but he also felt excited.

Who was he kidding?

The FAKE truth?

He couldn't wait. The excitement would drive him over the edge. He wanted to be a hero.

The REAL truth?

He was terrified. He had no idea what he was doing. He never should have come up with such an idea. But he wouldn't back out now, not now. Sure, Fili would understand, but Kili couldn't stomach the idea of backing out. It would be a disgrace.

There was no turning back now.

-FILI-

He was getting tired. He wouldn't be awake much longer. But if he fell asleep where he was, then the orcs could easily find them. So, reluctantly, he got up and put the weapons underneath a bush. Then slowly, carefully, he grabbed Kili under his arms and dragged him gently behind the bushes, laying him gently back on the ground. Then he himself lay down and started to drift to sleep.

"Fili?" Blast. Kili was awake.

"Yes, brother?"

"Is it morning yet?"

"Not yet, Kee. But it will be soon, don't you worry. Now rest, you'll need all that you can get."

A/N: As you can see, not a very long chappie. But it's not really supposed to be. Review, and I'll try to update tomorrow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Alive

-FILI-

Alive.

Yes, he was still alive. How much longer he would stay that way, he knew not.

Death had never frightened him. It was part of existence, and it must be accepted.

If it came down to death, he didn't care as long as Kili was unharmed.

That's what mattered to him.

-KILI-

Alive.

Yes. And thankfully, too. For unlike his older brother, Kili was terrified of death.

He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what would happen afterwards. That frightened him.

But he would do it for Fili. For he loved his big brother, and would die for him if necessary.

He hoped it would never come to that.

-FILI-

Fili knew how scared his little brother was of dying. That motivated him to keep Kili alive. He couldn't stand his brother's fear.

He would do anything in his power to keep Kili from it.

No, he did not want death, but it was necessary. If it meant protection for his brother, it was a price he was willing to pay.

He knew Kili would do it for him.

-KILI-

As long as he was breathing, he was alive.

As long as his heart was beating, he was alive.

As long as he had a pulse, he was alive.

As long as he could sense Fili's presence, he was alive.

He kept that in mind to keep himself calm.

A/N: I'm not going to try to make this very long. It should get longer throughout the stories. Review review review!

P.S. Please check out my tumblr page! I'm kinda new, and I ONLY HAVE ONE FOLLOWER! O_O So, preeeetty please check out my page. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Awake

-FILI-

Awake.

Yes, and very much so at that. For the dawn had come, and it was time to rise.

Kili was still sleeping. Not wanting to bother him just yet, Fili quietly prepared his weapons and finally, reluctantly woke Kili up.

-KILI-

Awake.

Not yet. He wanted to sleep a little longer, postpone this "suicide mission" as he had come to believe it to be.

But Fili was shaking him, dragging him out of his peaceful, dreamless sleep.

He told him to get ready, they were soon to leave. Kili nodded, gathering his weapons, making sure everything was in a position to where he could grab one quickly, secretly.

Once finished, the brothers looked at each other.

Neither wanted to do this. Neither was going to back out, either.

They made their to the cave, and with slight hesitation, went in.

-FILI-

The cave darker than anticipated.

No, it didn't frighten Fili, but it made him more cautious, more alert. He led the way through the cave, searching to the back.

So far he found nothing.

Fili frowned. They couldn't have left now, it was daylight. And they couldn't have left the night before, they would've been heard.

Suddenly something tapped his shoulder. He whipped around, reaching for his swords.

Kili raised his hands in surrender and pointed behind Fili. He turned around.

A small opening in the wall, just big enough for an orc.

-KILI-

He walked as close to his brother as possible, to make sure he was still there.

They made their way through the opening, weapons drawn.

There was nothing but pitch blackness, everywhere.

Suddenly a blunt object struck the back of his head. He slumped to the ground.

Awake?

Not anymore.

A/N: Oooh, SUSPENSFUL!

It is with heartbreaking displeasure that I must say that we are nearing the close of our story. Only one chapter left in Book 1, a possible epilogue, and the lyrics to the song that inspired this book.

REVIEW! IT BRINGS ME GREAT JOY!

VivianChaotica: It's one of my favorites! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Alive

-FILI-

Alive.

Yes, he was still alive. But from the looks of it not much longer.

The whole cave suddenly illuminated. Orcs were everywhere, surrounding them, roaring with laughter.

The had their weapons drawn, closing in on the brothers.

The first orc raised it's sword above his head and swung.

-KILI-

Alive.

He wasn't sure anymore. He thought death would be gruesome, wretched, and of course, terrifying.

It was actually rather peaceful. If he was dead, anyhow.

Blackness pooled around him. Not a cold blackness, a warm, safe blackness. As if he were asleep in his bed, quilts wrapped tightly around him. He never wanted to leave.

In the back of his mind, he could sense a throbbing ache in his head. Maybe he was at home, but sick. He really didn't know.

Things were becoming clearer in his mind. He could hear swords clashing, orcs shouting in their strange orcish language.

The world finally rushed back to him. He was in the middle of a battle scene.

He much preferred death.

-FILI-

Alive.

He was still alive. So far he had taken out four orcs on his own. Kili was waking. Meaning he was alive, too, much to Fili's relief.

Five orcs.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Suddenly he realized that more orcs were dropping than he had killed. He glanced over and saw that Kili was up and fighting alongside him.

His brother was alive. Whatever happened to Fili now didn't matter.

-KILI-

Alive.

Well, he had almost not been. He just barely managed to roll to the side before an orc could bring his sword down and impale him. After that, he was up and alert, fighting for his life.

Four orcs.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

He lost count after seven, there were too many of them. He swung wildly, slashing at everything in sight.

For every orc he killed, another three showed up.

They would stop coming soon. The cave was too small to have very many orcs inside.

But they kept spilling inside. They had to be coming from somewhere, there were too many in the cave.

Too many. Kili was unable to kill them all. A larger one swung a mace that slammed into his back. He flew against the rocky wall, collapsing on the ground.

-FILI-

Alive.

He was fighting for his life, killing every orc that came in his line of sight.

He was slowing down, getting tired. He paused for one second, and it nearly cost him his life. Or his right arm.

He then realized that the orcs weren't aiming to kill them. Seriously wound, possibly. But not kill.

The realization shocked him, and in the flat second he paused, an orc brought the hilt onto his head.

Then it was black.

A/N: WHADDUP, CLIFFIE! Lol. Epilogue is next! Lol, your probably like, shemur? ALREADY?! But yepper! Our time together is coming to a close! At least in this book. THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON, SUCKAS! lol. Review, pwetty pwease!

Kili: Why should they?

Fili: Cuz they luv us, duh!

Me: Well I wish I could claim you, but I can't. I own nothing 'cept for my ideas. :3

Tygrislily: Thanks! :)


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue- Awake and Alive

-FILI-

Awake.

He didn't know. He was possibly waking up, but he couldn't tell.

The world slowly came into view, and he realized that he was tied to a pole. Orcs were surrounding him, everywhere.

A large pale one was standing to the side, watching. He said nothing, did nothing. Just watched.

Alive.

Yes, Fili was alive.

He didn't know how much longer, though.

-KILI-

Awake.

Yes, he was still awake. His back was screaming in pain. He realized he was being dragged.

He was too weak to fight. He was tied to...a tree? No, just a pole.

He lifted his head to see orcs, hundreds of them, surrounding him.

Then he remembered what happened.

Fili.

He whipped his head in every direction, searching for his brother.

He finally found him, straight across from him. How he hadn't seen him before, he didn't know.

Suddenly something hit his head.

Awake? No.

Alive? Yes.

But probably not for long.

-3rd Person's POV-

Fili had fainted again, so neither brother was awake.

The orcs roared, chanting with excitement. They had their prey. Now they just had to get the others.

Bolg, the son of the pale orc, was ordered to go send a message to the company, warning them that the two princes were kidnapped.

At first they were awake. They had been for most of the time. They tried to be. But soon they wouldn't be.

At least they'd be alive

For how long, they didn't know.

A/N: THEEEEEE EEEEEEEEND OOOOOOF BOOOOOOK OOOOOOOOOOOONE!

The lyrics of the song will be posted next. Hope you enjoyed our time together! See you in the sequel!

Mira Meliandra: Lol, srry! :3 BUT FEAR NOT! IT'S NOT OVER YET!

Tigrislily: Lol, yuuup! ;)


	6. Awake and Alive by Skillet

Verse 1

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Verse 2

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Verse 3

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms

I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart

that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

[Chorus]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

A/N: Aaaand there are the lyrics to Awake and Alive by Skillet! Hope you enjoyed this wunnerful wunnerful first book! Imma go start the sequel! :)


End file.
